


Special Delivery

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Butt Plugs, Captivity, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Finn (Star Wars), Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Submissive Ben Solo, Switch Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Finn has a surprise for good boy Ben: a truly tasty treat entrusted to the best delivery girl, Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> I can't believe I finally wrote Finnreylo and it's YUCKY! Check the endnotes to see what the story is about.  
> Thanks to Lindsey for being the awesome beta she is <3

Rey knocked impatiently on Leia’s office door. Finn hadn’t made it to their date in the Falcon, and all clues pointed to Dameron having whisked him away for some impromptu summit amongst the higher ranks of the Resistance. She had no intention of waiting for the meeting to finish, since Ben was alone at home, waiting for her — and in a sense, waiting for Finn as well. Leia’s voice called for her to enter, and upon opening the door, Rey found the three Generals looking at screens and charts.

“Good morning,” she greeted, and three pairs of eyes focused on her.

“Rey,” Leia welcomed her. “Take a seat, we could use your input on this issue.”

“Apologies, General, but I have a previous commitment. I only need to speak to Finn for five, ten minutes at most.”

As if he’d just remembered something truly important, Finn stood up in a hurry, his chair scraping the floor. “I’ll be back in no time. I forgot I’d promised to talk to Rey, I’ll be right back.”

Poe patted his shoulder, and Leia smiled at both of them. “Is this about my son?”

Rey smiled back. “Yes. We wanted to organize something special for him.”

“I knew that entrusting him to your care was the best decision,” Leia said. “I should give you and Finn some days off, so you can travel a bit with Ben, and visit some new planet, maybe. Home confinement is not great for him, but it was the best we could do, given the circumstances.”

Rey nodded, grabbing Finn’s hand as soon as he reached the door, and dragged him towards the closest empty room — the laundry room. She bolted the door behind them, fisted Finn’s collar, and crashed her lips against his mouth.

“I’m sorry  _ Baby,” _ he whispered against her lips. “Poe told me about the meeting right before it began, and I forgot to warn you.”

“Ben is waiting for his  _ tasty treat,” _ Rey reminded him. “You’ve been a mean  _ Papa _ to us.”

Finn grabbed her chin, biting her lower lip, making her growl against his skin. “Papa is going to make up for his oversight, then. Have you prepared yourself?”

“Yes Papa!” she whined. “I prepared myself right before coming here. I thought about you, and Ben, and I’m so, so ready for your special delivery!”

Finn lifted the hem of her tunic, exposing her hardened nipples, and lowered Rey’s leggings, finding slick between her thighs. “So good Rey, you’re already so wet for us.” One of his fingers slithered between her folds, grazing lightly over her engorged clit, and she whimpered feebly. “What did we say yesterday?” he tutted.

“Please Papa,” she cried. “I’ve been so good so far.”

Finn removed his finger from her nub, traveling downward until it met the base of Rey’s buttplug, safely nestled between her supple cheeks. “What did we say, Rey?”

“N– No coming until Ben’s tongue is buried in my ass.”

Finn smiled. “That’s correct. So good for me, Baby. Now get onto this washing machine, and Papa will fill your ass until you’re bursting, yes?”

Rey bit her lower lip, nodding, her thighs clenching uselessly. She was going to endure a rough pounding from her Papa, but she didn’t have permission to touch herself as he filled her ass with his precious, tasty cum. The thought made her shiver: she’d promised to save her orgasm for Ben, and she wanted to be good for her Papa, so she lifted herself on the machine without uttering a single word.

Once she made herself comfortable, Finn removed her leggings completely, leaving her in her tunic and her boots only. The cool air of the room hit her moist cunt, making her feel particularly vulnerable, but she spread her legs nonetheless, showing how wet she was to Finn. He hummed in approval as he swiped some moisture from her inner thigh, making her holes clench in their emptiness.

“Please, Papa, please”

She had already thoroughly lubed herself up, so all Finn had to do was remove her plug and replace it with his hard, pulsing cock. 

“Patience,” he whispered, playing with the flared base of the toy. “I think that Poe and Leia can take a couple of decisions without me, for once.”

“But I need your cock, Papa. And Ben is waiting for his meal, don’t forget about that,” Rey pleaded.

“How could I? We need to take good care of him.”

Rey mewled as Finn finally tugged on the plug, dislodging it from her furled muscle until it stretched around the toy. As she didn’t want to wait, she pushed until her body rejected it, but he soon penetrated her with it again, toying with her ass until it was pliant and relaxed, ready for his cock.

“So good Rey, so good,” he drawled as he finally removed the plug for real, leaving it on the nearest washing machine, on a flimsi napkin. 

Rey’s breath hitched as he hooked her hole with his thumbs, making her gape. “Please!” she cried.

Feeling magnanimous, Finn let his cock slide against her folds to collect moisture, its tip grazing lightly against her swollen nub until she started trembling under him. Not wanting to unwittingly trigger an orgasm, he swiftly traveled south, the purplish head of his uncut cock prodding at her hungry hole. Rey moaned, fluttering around him until her body engulfed the tip of his cock completely, and Finn covered her mouth with his hand.

“Shhh. We don’t want people to catch us fucking in the laundry room, right?” he asked her, thrusting lightly against her ass.

Rey bit his palm, whimpering, and Finn bottomed out with a single, swift stroke in retaliation, making her back arch and her inner muscles squeeze him. There was no reason to be gentle with her now, she clearly was pushing him for a good, rough pounding and he knew that she could take it beautifully.

“My beautiful, brave Rey,” he whispered, removing his hand from her mouth, and sliding his cock out of her ass, slowly, savouring how the rim gradually closed around his glans. “You can have my cock only if you can show me how good you are at keeping silent as I fuck you.”

“I can,” she squeaked. “Please, Papa, I’ll be good for you!”

Finn smiled, and buried himself inside of her for a second time. Rey’s mouth opened in a silent scream, her poor, neglected cunt clenching in its emptiness. She had to bite her own palm when he began fucking her ass for real, alternating long, slow thrusts to short and rapid ones, making her body burn from the inside, like a furnace. He didn’t show her any mercy, taking his pleasure like she wasn’t even there with him, and that aroused her more than anything, more than feeling his cock massaging her inner walls in that maddening way.

Rey felt her hole spasm around him once, then twice. She gritted her teeth, her hand clamped firmly over her mouth. What was the point of fucking her ass and ignoring her cunt if she was going to come all the same? She bit her lower lip until it bled, trying to think about something, about anything that could distract her from Finn’s cock reaming her.

She thought about Ben, back home, waiting for her. This orgasm – like many others – wasn’t hers, it was Papa’s, and Papa had decided to give it to Ben, since Ben was such a good boy for them. Then she thought about Papa, how he’d promised them he wasn’t going to come for a whole week, to ensure that Ben was going to get the freshest and richest meal he could give him. He’d sacrificed his pleasure for Ben’s, and she needed to fulfill her promise to them.

Thinking about how everyone had shown her how selfless they were, she managed to endure Finn’s last thrusts, so deep, and long, and mind-melting, until he finally emptied himself inside of her. His hot, sticky seed painted her insides as her limbs twitched uselessly, her poor heart pounding inside her ribcage. 

Finn waited for his cock to deflate before leaving her ass, and then he promptly put the plug back in place, to secure Rey’s precious cargo. Papa’s cock was so big that she almost couldn’t feel the plug’s presence, and he waited patiently for her ass to close again around the flared base of the toy. After it was nestled securely between her cheeks, he helped her dismount the washing machine, putting her clothes back in place as she tried to clean the mess between her legs with a flimsi napkin — she’d never been so wet, ever.

“Hurry up,” he spurred her. “Ben is waiting for you.”

8===D ( ( |  


Rey’s legs were still trembling when she entered the tree hut where Ben was serving his sentence — the hut that had become her home, and Finn’s, too, as soon as the three of them had sorted out their very complex feelings for each other. Her Papa had messed her up but good, leaving her all hot and bothered and messy, the crotch of her leggings thoroughly soaked as she literally ran home to bring Ben her special delivery. Her buttplug tingled at every step, and she couldn’t wait to finally remove it and feel Ben feast on her.

The door clicked shut behind her. “Be–en,” she sing-songed, approaching his accommodation. “Daddy's home, and she has something for you.”

A huge, pale hand emerged from a fluffy blanket, followed by a second one: Ben was awake. He stretched his arms, and promptly grabbed the bars of his wooden prison to hoist himself up from the soft mattress protecting his naked body from the hardwood floor. Rey smiled upon seeing his sleepy eyes and his disheveled hair; Ben loved being in his cage so much, and seeing him captive was so arousing to Finn and her as well. But for now, she needed him outside, and she quickly opened the cage’s door with her key.

“Daddy?” Ben whispered, wonder on his face. “What did you bring me? Something from Papa?”

Rey couldn’t contain her smile anymore. “Yes,  _ Kitten. _ Papa sent something for you, something special.”

Ben moaned, but instead of approaching Rey, he stretched on the mattress, sliding his already hard cock against the fluffy blanket. He ground against it once, twice, until Rey’s warm hand landed on his nape, pinching the skin there as if Ben was a real cat. 

“Now now, that’s not the way to behave,” she tutted. “What did Papa say about that?”

Ben groaned, stopping his movements, and slowly positioned himself on all fours, ready to leave the cage. “ _ Papa _ said no humping around until I’m wearing my ears and collar, and no coming unless there is something in my ass.”

Rey smiled, caressing his hair. “That’s right. Now be a good boy and come out, so I can give you something nice to snack on.”

Ben nodded, crawling out of his wooden prison. The cage was big enough to stretch out comfortably on the mattress or stand up and reach the ceiling, but he couldn't resist stretching all his limbs again once he was out on the plush carpet Finn had bought on Pasaana especially for him and Rey. 

Rey sat on the carpet beside him and started caressing his head, his neck, his shoulders, making his naked skin erupt in goosebumps. Ben mewled hopelessly under her ministrations, precum already forming on his glans. He was ready for his treat. 

Rey commanded him to fetch his gear and he swiftly complied, retrieving a fabric bag stored inside his cage. Upon opening it, she found a bottle of lubricant and his kitten gear: a custom leather collar with a bell, a pair of fluffy, triangular ears mounted on a leather headband, and a long, fuzzy tail secured to a shiny metal buttplug, as big as the one she was wearing. 

Ben lowered his head, headbutting Rey’s bent knee, earning praises and encouraging touches from her. She quickly fastened the collar around his neck and the ears around his head, scratching his scalp with her nails, letting his silky hair run between her fingers.

“Please Daddy,” he whined. “Tell me what Papa gave you for me.”

“Patience, Kitten,” she commanded. “Turn around and let me put that tail in its place, will you?”

Instead of positioning himself to receive his plug, Ben crawled towards Rey, and straddled one of her outstretched legs, pushing his naked erection against her clothed leg. She enjoyed the feeling of having him completely and utterly at her mercy, but she quickly pinched the back of his neck again, scolding him.

“Ben,” she called him out. “What. Did. Papa. Say.”

He groaned, rubbing his cheek against the inside of her wrist. “No coming without something in my ass, ever.”

“Good boy. And what are we going to do now?”

“We’re going to wear my tail,” he whispered, his bony cheekbones pinkening in shame and arousal, “Daddy.”

Turn around,” Rey spurred him.

This time, Ben obeyed, squatting in front of her and lowering himself on the rug until his ass was completely exposed. His cock was peeking from between his legs, harder than ever, and his balls, hanging heavily under his ass, were just begging to be caressed. Rey slowly stroked them, making him shiver, and then she spat on his ass, her saliva landing exactly on his furl.

“Ah,” he moaned. “Please, Daddy!”

Rey smirked, dipping a finger into his waiting ass, meeting no resistance whatsoever. Her pet was hungry, so hungry that she decided to show mercy, uncapping the lubricant and squeezing a generous amount between his cheeks. The cool, viscous liquid meeting his burning skin was enough to steal another moan from his lips, and he arched his back beautifully as Rey’s fingers returned to his hole, dipping inside as droplets of precum began staining the precious Pasaanan rug.

Inserting the tailed buttplug inside Ben’s ass went as smooth as oil. He stretched beautifully around it, his mouth open in ecstasy, and as Rey pushed it further inside, his hole quickly furled back, the long, black fur the only visible part of the toy. Peeking from between his legs, Rey noticed the mess of precum under him, soon joined by some spit as well, since he was drooling now, mouth open in bliss.

“Oh my, oh my,” she exclaimed. “This boy needs to be fed as soon as possible!”

Ben clenched his ass, wailing, and she quickly pinched his nape again, moving him until he crumbled on the rug.

“Be a good kitten Ben, and ready yourself for your meal,” she ordered. “Turn around, back on the floor, mouth open.”

He obeyed, and Rey quickly disposed of her leggings, and swiftly straddled his face. She positioned herself facing his erection, with each knee on the side of his head, and she lowered her ass above his waiting mouth. She heard Ben gulp under her.

“You can use your hands to remove the plug, but you can’t touch yourself. Understood?”

Ben nodded, his hands seeking purchase against her generous butt, his fingers soon meeting the flared base of Rey’s plug. He tugged on it, dislodging it smoothly on the first try. She didn’t even have to push since Finn had thoroughly wrecked her hole with his generous cock, making her muscle so pliant and soft that the toy practically fell from her body.

Ben dropped the plug on the carpet, and waited, his mouth open. Soon Rey clenched her muscle, and Papa’s cum began dribbling out of her asshole, right into their Kitten’s hungry mouth. Ben snapped his lips, licking at them lusciously, and after grabbing at Rey’s hips, he pulled her down until she was close enough to let him lap directly at the source of that tasty nectar.

“This is so good! Thank you Daddy,” he murmured against her ass. “Thank you Papa!”

His ravenous tongue soon slithered into her ass, and Rey, as though she’d just snapped awake from a reverie, realized that she could touch herself now — and come, too — since Ben’s tongue was buried deep inside her ass, just as Papa had instructed. Her right hand traveled towards her poor, neglected clit, finding it all puffy and hard under her fingertips. 

Her whole cunt was so engorged and wet that the slightest touch was enough to bring her over the edge, and she worked herself to completion as her fingers danced on her nub, while her Kitten’s tongue feasted on Papa’s cum flowing out of her well-fucked ass. Her thighs trembled around Ben’s head, and he helped her, grabbing her supple flesh with his hands, keeping her steady. 

As the last aftershock faded, she remembered that Ben still needed to come, since he’d been such a good boy for Papa and her, wearing his tail and eating his treat and making her feel good without wasting a single droplet of nectar. She slowly lowered herself across his body, folding her legs until she could grab Ben’s hard, wet cock into her hand, and lick at the bead of precum dribbling from its tip. 

Needless to say, Ben’s orgasm came so quickly that even Rey was surprised; all she had to do was tug a couple of times on his cock as her tongue laved generously at his foreskin, and he erupted into her mouth, as his whole body trembled under her. She accepted his load with a moan, feeling the hot, creamy spurts hit the back of her tongue. That day, for the second time, her body was blessed by her boys’ precious cum, and she swallowed it gratefully as Ben continued to lick at her ass, warm tears now staining his face. 

“Thank you,” he sobbed. “Thank you so much, Daddy, for this gift.”

Rey pulled herself up, and cool air hit her ass and her still drenched cunt, making her shiver. Ben needed to be taken care of, and it was her duty since Papa was still busy with the other Generals. She sat on the rug beside him, letting him curl against her legs, and began cuddling him as if he was a real, overgrown cat.

“You’ve been so good, Ben.” she praised him, her hands caressing his hair, his nape, his shoulders. “So good for us, our beautiful kitten, our goodest boy.”

Ben might not be a real cat, but Rey could swear that if he’d been able to, he would have purred for her.

“Papa and I are so proud of you,” she continued. “You ate your treat without wasting a single drop of Papa’s precious cum. He came for you, you know, after all those days without touching himself.”

Ben nodded, blushing. “I came for him too, Daddy, and for you as well.”

“And I came for both of you,” she whispered. “We’re so proud of you, Ben.”

Rey continued to pet him until he started dozing, his mouth going slack against the skin of her legs. She stretched to grab his blanket and a cushion from his cage, and curled around him, spooning his body. Half-asleep, Ben grabbed her hand, bringing it against his heart. Its steady beat lulled Rey to sleep, too.

8===D ( ( | 

When Rey woke up hours later, Finn was with them, under the warm blanket. He was spooning her, his arms cradling their relaxed bodies. After checking on a still asleep Ben, she closed her eyes again: she had her family now, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This story is about Rey bringing Finn's cum to Ben through her butt. Don’t try this at home!!! Seriously, eating cum from a butt will mess with your tummy <3


End file.
